Emboscada
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No era la primera vez que Chile iba a hacerlo con Perú, sin embargo nunca lo había sometido como le habría gustado. Cuando había querido hacerlo, el imbécil de Miguel había huido con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero ahora no, ahora lo tenía, o mejor dicho: lo tenían. LATIN HETALIA PWP ChilePerúEcuador


**Personajes (Latin Hetalia)**: Manuel (Chile), Francisco (Ecuador) y Miguel (Perú)

Una idea BASTANTE pervertida, es puro lemon prácticamente, así que están advertidos: PWP, "plot, what plot?"/ "porn without plot"

Nació de una conversación con Gabrika, en la que no sé como terminanmos hablando de que Chile y Ecuador se juntan para someter a Perú XD y luego de que me desangré imaginando esto me puse a escribirlo 8D

Hace una mención mínima del saqueo de Lima durante la Guerra del Pacífico, pero luego de eso decidí dejar de lado los nombres de los países y utilizar sólo sus nombres humanos para tampoco sentirme tan culpable de escribir porno con mi país y sus vecinos 8D

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los uso cofviolocof y luego los devuelvo intactos lalala~ A mí solo me pertenecen la trama y el título de mierrrcoles

(Por cierto, hay al final una mención de fem!Ecuador, de la cual no sé si haya un nombre específico, por eso simplemente le puse Francisca.)

* * *

**EMBOSCADA**

Sus pasos se oían huecos y resonaban por el pasillo. Cuando sus botas chocaban contra el suelo pulcro y liso creaban un sonido sordo que permanecía flotando unos segundos clavado y luego era seguido por otro, y otro y otro y... Se detuvo ante la puerta, sabiendo más o menos lo que se encontraría al otro lado. Sonrió, torciendo los labios en una mueca de contento y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, denotando su impaciencia. Estiró la mano y giró la manija, entrando por fin.

No era la primera vez, no propiamente dicho, ya había hecho esto antes, mas nunca lo había sometido. Cuando había querido hacerlo, Lima 1881, el imbécil había huido con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero ahora no, ahora lo tenía.

O mejor dicho… Lo _tenían_.

Miró hacia Ecuador, quien se encontraba sentado al final de la cama, devolviéndole la mirada. Por un segundo pareció que lo había estado esperando a él por él, pero ambos sabían que no era eso. Tenían _hambre_ y justamente por eso habían venido al Perú.

Ambos querían el mejor plato.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba aquello cuando vio a Perú en persona.

Francisco se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo también, sonriendo un poco de manera perversa al verlo patalear, tratando de zafarse de las amarras que lo mantenían inmovilizado contra la cama.

-Entonces, ¿la cena está servida? -preguntó Manuel reanudando el paso firme para cercarse a la cama.

Francisco pestañeó ligeramente, parándose para ponerse a su altura.

-Pienso que sería una descortesía total rechazártela -continuó Manuel altanero-, con lo mucho que amai presumir de tu gastronomía... ¿No es así, Miguel?

El aludido le lanzó una mirada furiosa y luego dirigió una igual hacia el ecuatoriano, aunque Manuel pudo haber jurado que aquella parecía más de súplica. Suspiró, como haciéndose el que no quiere la cosa, y dio otro paso hacia la cama.

-Así como estás... -se burló Francisco y Manuel sonrió- de seguro que no duras, Miguel.

Miguel los fulminó a ambos con la mirada, mas no pudo replicar en lo absoluto a causa de la mordaza. Manuel imaginó cómo estarían de ahí a un rato y se le hacía agua a la boca y sus más retorcidas fantasías con el peruano golpearon su mente de poeta. Y si bien su imaginación podía a veces llegar a ser casi tan buena como la realidad, nunca la superaría. Quería verlo en carne y hueso.

Francisco seguía mordiéndose el labio, como si no pudiese esperar más. El ecuatoriano se trepó en la cama, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse las botas, seguido de cerca por la mirada de Manuel, y se posicionó sobre Miguel, el cual se tensó.

Manuel sonrió.

-Tiene miedo.

Francisco asintió, relamiéndose.

-Es porque sabes que te lo mereces, ¿no?

Miguel negó con fuerza y sus dos captores sabían que ganas no le faltaban para gritarles su vida. Francisco se acomodó sobre su pelvis, subiendo las manos por su torso, por encima de la ropa. Manuel no perdió detalle alguno, acercándose a la cabecera y apoyándose en esta mientras observaba como Miguel se retorcía, peleando con cada botón que iba abriendo Francisco, desabotonando la casaca de su uniforme y luego la camisa. La mirada de Manuel recayó en el bulto que se iba formando en el pantalón del ecuatoriano y soltó una risa.

-Parece que alguien no puede esperar...

Francisco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú o él?

Manuel no se inmutó, sino que siguió observando como Francisco le arranchaba la casaca a Miguel con una facilidad insultante. Podía ver como Miguel se removía impotente mientras que las manos de Francisco se colaban debajo de la camisa del peruano. Manuel se relamió. Un quejido se logró colar por la mordaza y la sonrisa de Francisco se tornó aún más contenta.

-Lo quiere -declaró triunfante, mirando al peruano con sorna y Miguel lo fulminó, intentando darle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, mas fallando por tener los tobillos atados y a Francisco sentado demasiado arriba como para ser alcanzado.

Manuel se rió ante su intento desesperado de librarse y se sentó en la cama a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

-Sí, se nota -corroboró burlándose, y Miguel cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como Manuel lo tomaba del cabello, entrelazando los dedos con sus hebras negras, y luego le jalaba la cabeza hacia atrás, observando su rostro.

Miguel se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Francisco se rió, gustándole lo cálida que se sentía la piel del peruano, incluso cuando se erizaba y trataba de rehuir al contacto. Subió de frente a sus pezones y los presionó, aunque no le hubiera molestado entretenerse un poco más con caricias. Pero podía sentir que Manuel se estaba impacientando, y lo confirmó cuando el chileno se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Miguel. Miguel se estremeció y Francisco sintió una pisca de celos, porque Manuel lograba arrancarle reacciones más significativas con menor esfuerzo. Gateó por encima del peruano, el cual se encogió al sentir su rodilla presionarse de manera insistente contra su entrepierna, soltando un quejido ahogado por el pañuelo que le impedía insultar a sus vecinos. Francisco y Manuel se lanzaron miradas y sonrisas significativas, y Manuel procedió a quitarle la camisa, rompiéndola, mientras que Francisco seguía estimulando a Miguel con su rodilla, presionándose contra su cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada fija en su rostro. Miguel mordía con fuerza la mordaza, como si esforzándose por no ceder ante los estímulos de sus vecinos. Manuel no aguantó más y empujó a Francisco, trepándose sobre Miguel, el cual abrió los ojos, confundido por el movimiento encima de él y el cambio de peso.

Francisco, cayendo por poco de la cama que no era nada amplia, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Miguel volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero lo olvido rápidamente al sentir la mano de Manuel en su miembro duro. Lo único que ahogaba sus gemidos ya era sólo la mordaza, y Manuel disfrutaba de la idea de que tener a Miguel a su merced, totalmente indefenso. Se estiró para jalarle la tela enrollada, quitándosela de la boca y deleitándose en los jadeos provenientes de esta. Francisco miró fijamente su rostro, cómo iba tornándose rojo y cómo su boca se iba rebelando a él, soltando sonidos que avergonzaban al peruano.

-Ngh... pa... para, imbécil -jadeó con dificultad y la sonrisa de Manuel se oscureció.

Francisco, que se había quedado quieto, sólo observando, sonrió también. Manuel, con algo de forcejeo, le bajó con un poco más el pantalón y continuó masturbándolo, ascendiendo con su otra mano por el torso canela de Miguel. Le lanzó otra mirada a Francisco.

-Hay que quitarlo de la cama -dijo este leyéndole la mente.

Manuel asintió, indicándole que los desamarrase, pero sin separar sus manos. Apenas se aflojó el amarre, Miguel volvió a forcejear, pero Francisco por el simple hecho de no tener ambas manos unidas, lo inmovilizó con facilidad. Su sonrisa se tornó más parecida a la de Manuel cuando este retrocedió y Miguel quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, de alguna manera con las manos en la espalda. Manuel, que se había puesto de pie al lado de la cama, lo volvió a coger del pelo para alzarle el rostro y mirarlo con burla, jalándolo hacia el borde del colchón.

-Hijo de puta -siseó Miguel, recordándole a Francisco a una serpiente, pero Manuel solo se encogió de hombros, molestándolo más.

-¿Yo? Hasta donde yo sé, mi madre no es eso -dijo simplemente, llevando su otra mano al cierre de su pantalón, librando su propio miembro, olvidándose por ahora del de Miguel-. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

Soltó una risa, complacido ante la mueca del peruano, el cual ya había tomado aire para insultarlo con toda su gama de lisuras, mas no hubo más sonido proveniente de su boca que un quejido ahogado al ser tomado por la cabeza, inmovilizado por la espalda gracias a Francisco. Manuel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gruñido complacido, disfrutando plenamente de la calidez y la humedad de la boca peruana. Se movió un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar como su miembro iba desapareciendo dentro de la boca de Miguel, creyendo en ese momento nunca antes haber visto algo tan excitante. Aceleró de golpe, gruñendo lleno de satisfacción desde el mismo principio, y lo agarró todavía más fuerte de la cabeza, imponiendo su ritmo.  
Miguel cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando con las arcadas que le daba cada que Manuel se adentraba más en su garganta. Le tentaba la idea de morderlo, pero estaba consciente de que le iría peor si lo hacía. Sentía ganas de tragar, sentía que se ahogaba y sentía la ira crecer en él.

Francisco lo agarró ahora también del pelo, jalándolo hacia atrás para verle la cara y soltar una risita, pero a la vez Manuel lo volvía a jalar hacia sí para volver a penetrarlo. Los gruñidos del chileno se intensificaron, al igual que el ritmo que imponía sobre la cabeza de Miguel. Francisco le soltó el pelo, descendiendo sus manos por su espalda, y Miguel abrió asustado los ojos al sentir como le bajaba el pantalón hasta un poco por debajo de la mitad de los muslos.

-¿Q-qué-? -balbuceó al lograr zafarse del agarre de Manuel por unos segundos.

-Shh -lo "calmó" Francisco sin poder dejar de sonreír de manera socarrona.

-Jódete, imbécil -bufó Miguel furioso, disimulando el pánico en su voz.

-No, creo más bien que te va a joder a ti -rió Manuel cogiéndolo otra vez del pelo, con fuerza para que esta vez no se le escapase.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y disfrutando de la boca de Miguel, mientras Francisco se volvió a reír, esta vez en el oído del peruano, el cual se estremeció, soltando un quejido al sentir como su vecino del norte comenzaba a tantear su entrada. Cerró los ojos, queriendo ahora sí morder a Manuel, pero antes de poder siquiera completar la idea en su cabeza, el chileno le jaloneó de la cabellera, corriéndose con un largo gemido en su boca. En ese momento que Miguel moría ahogándose, Francisco terminó de ensalivarse los dedos, comenzando a prepararlo.

-Relájate -le susurró al oído y Manuel, soltando al peruano, alzó una ceja.

Miguel solo bajó la cabeza, siseando más insultos. Manuel lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a dirigirle la mirada, la cual vino con un odio feroz e irónicamente lo hizo sonreír.

-Nunca vai a dejar de mirarme así, ¿no? -susurró, llamando sin querer la atención de Francisco.

Miguel iba a replicar, pero solo logró abrir la boca y entonces también los ojos al sentir un primer dedo en su interior, soltando un gemido vergonzoso. Pudo oír la risa de Francisco en su nuca mientras Manuel terminaba de recuperarse de ese primer orgasmo, contemplando con malicia no disimulada el rostro del peruano.

-Pero si hasta lo está disfrutando...

Miguel los maldijo, lo humillaba todavía más el hecho de que hablasen de él en tercera persona como si no pudiese oírlos.

-Cojudo -gimoteó antes de volver a soltar un quejido al adentrarse un segundo dedo.

Manuel le jaló un mechón, apartándolo luego para observar mejor su rostro, y su sonrisa maquiavélica se relajó un poco mientras se masturbaba lentamente. Francisco metió un dedo más, rozando al parecer lo que era la próstata de Miguel, dado que este soltó un gemido todavía más fuerte, seguido de una palabra nada agradable dirigida al ecuatoriano.

-Mono imbécil conchetumare -farfulló después de eso mientras que Francisco imitaba el movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos, buscando dilatarlo más.

Manuel parecía impacientarse.

-Ya déjalo, tampoco es que se vaya a romper... -masculló y Francisco frunció el ceño, haciéndole caso al final.

Jaló a Miguel para volver a posicionarlo en el centro de la cama y lo empujó para dejarlo arrodillado, con el pecho presionado contra el colchó. Miguel se removió desesperado, queriendo huir a toda costa de aquella posición que lo terminaba de condenar, mas fue en vano. Manuel lo volvió a coger del pelo para inmovilizarlo, mientras que Francisco se acomodaba detrás de él, separándole las nalgas y rozando su húmeda entrada con la punta.

-Está más que listo -lo apresuró Manuel y Francisco no pudo evitar reírse ante su impaciencia, y por eso mismo, y para torturar un poco a Miguel y no pasarse de bruto, penetró lentamente al peruano, como si quisiese que primero se acabe el año.

Manuel soltó un bufido, sujetando con más fuerza a Miguel, quien con un lado de la cara presionado contra el colchón se mordía el labio inferior, reteniendo cualquier gemido vergonzoso. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero trataba a la vez de no tensarse demasiado porque sabía que le dolería si no. Sin embargo, no lo lograba debido al esfuerzo que hacía por no gemir.  
Francisco soltó un suspiro casi gemido, inclinándose hacia adelante una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de Miguel.

-Relájate –volvió a murmurar simplemente en su oído y Miguel se estremeció.

Francisco esperó, pero al final también terminó por desesperarse, e ignorando como pudo la sonrisa burlona de Manuel, comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, queriendo ya embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mierda... -farfulló Pancho, mordiéndose el labio mientras le clavaba a Miguel los dedos en la cadera al tiempo que volvía a salir de él.

Manuel soltó una pequeña carcajada y Francisco volvió a penetrar a Miguel, esta vez más rápido, más duro. Miguel gritó.

-Tan fácil -se rió Manuel jugando con las hebras negras y Miguel le lanzó otra mirada asesina.

-Ngh... Vete a la mierd... ¡AH!

-Ugh... -jadeó Francisco, clavándole las uñas-. Tan estrecho.

Miguel cerró los ojos nuevamente, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras hundía su rostro en el colchón para ahogar sus gemidos.

Mierda, le estaba gustando.

Francisco soltó un gruñido, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo cuando volvía a verse atrapado por las paredes internas de Miguel. Manuel se sentó en la cama, simplemente observando por el momento. Sonrió al notar el movimiento involuntario con el que respondía la cadera de Miguel, buscando en algún momento volver más profundas las frenéticas embestidas de Francisco, el cual jadeaba en su oído, prendiéndolo más. Se mordió el labio, extendiendo la mano para quitarle las amarras. Francisco le lanzó una mirada algo confundida y alarmada, pero Manuel lo ignoró. Obligó a Miguel a ponerse de a cuatro, cogiéndolo del pelo para que levantase la cara y abriese la boca. Pero Miguel lo fulminó con la mirada y mantuvo la mandíbula presionada, negándose esta vez a obedecer, por más que los gemidos querían salir. Francisco le mordió el hombro y soltó un quejido, pero todavía con los labios presionados.

Manuel soltó un bufido y Francisco se burló de él, mordiéndole el cuello a Miguel, quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gemir fuertemente ante las sensaciones que se disparaban en su cuerpo gracias a las arremetidas de Francisco contra él. El ritmo se intensificó todavía más, con Francisco balbuceando incoherencias mientras Miguel se clavaba las uñas en las palmas en un intento desesperado por no ceder ante Manuel, hasta que finalmente Francisco lo mordió una vez más, corriéndose en él con un largo y gutural gruñido.

-Parece que alguien no es tan fácil como creías -jadeó saliendo de Miguel y soltando una risita.

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, habiéndose colocado a su costado y fulminándolo con la mirada, y lo empujó ligeramente a un lado.

-Sí, sí -bufó irritado, agarrando a Miguel de la cadera, quien en ese momento reaccionó, percatándose de las intenciones de Manuel.

-¡No! ¡N-no te atrevas! -chilló, pero Manuel lo ignoró totalmente y lo penetró de una sola estocada-. ¡AH!

Francisco se mordió el labio, pensando que tal vez Manuel se había excedido, pero el oír los gruñidos y gemidos que Miguel profesaba al ser tomado tan salvajemente por Manuel lo hizo cambiar de opinión. El colchón y toda la cama crujían de manera estruendosa ante los bruscos movimientos y las frenéticas estocadas. Un grito brotó de la boca de Miguel, quien dobló los codos y volvió a presionar la cara contra el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras trataba a toda costa callarse y no sentirse tan increíblemente bien cuando Manuel se lo tiraba. Pero Manuel sonrió prepotente, amando el sentimiento y las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior ante tan salvaje escena, mientras que Francisco se acercaba a Miguel por el otro lado de la cama, tomándolo del pelo y obligándolo a volver a ponerse en cuatro.

-Ngh... -Miguel soltó un quejido, abriendo la boca para deleite de Francisco y molestia de Manuel.

Francisco sonrió satisfecho, antes de cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del increíble sentimiento de tener la boca de Miguel atrapando su hombría erecta. Tuvo que forcejear primero un poco, pero finalmente logró dar una estocada en el interior de la boca del peruano y este tragó y lo recibió como pudo, ya no pudiendo retener sus jadeos y gemidos. Las estocadas que daba Manuel en su interior eran cada vez más bruscas y desenfrenadas, enloqueciéndolo de una manera inimaginable.

-A-ah, s-sí mierda -masculló entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula cuando en una de esas el chileno volvió a dar en su próstata, disparando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Manuel esbozó una sonrisa nada inocente, clavándole los dedos en los costados mientras intentaba llegar todavía más profundo. Los gritos de Miguel no cedieron, así como los acompañaban los jadeos complacidos de Manuel y los gemidos roncos de Francisco. Miguel cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo cedía ante el esfuerzo tan agotador y que el placer era tal, que no lograba ni pensar y ni moverse, sintiendo que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-Ah... Mhh, está...

-Cállate, imbécil -siseó Miguel al oír el comentario de Manuel que amenazaba con ser insultante.

Manuel soltó una carcajada que desembocó en un gemido, arañándole la cintura.

-Estrecho como la conchesumare -jadeó en su oído, gruñendo al sentir como se acercaba al clímax.

Terminó por correrse con un largo y gutural gemido, sintiendo inmediatamente la abrumadora sensación de Miguel tensarse y correrse en la mano de Francisco, el cual con la otra lo seguía sujetando en su lugar. El chileno se quedó quieto un rato, respirando agitadamente mientras observaba a Francisco imponer su ritmo sobre la cabeza de Miguel, corriéndose finalmente también.

-Está temblando -observó Manuel cuando por fin se dispuso a salir de Miguel, sujetándolo todavía de la cadera pero dejando que se derrumbe suavemente en los brazos de Francisco.

Sonrió satisfecho, pasándose una mano por el pelo desordenado. Francisco dejó a Miguel desparramarse sobre la cama y se tiró a su lado, suspirando mientras veía a Manuel quedarse sentado al medio del colchón y sonreírles burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se rindieron, par de fletos?

Miguel ladeó un poco la cabeza y le lanzó de nuevo una mirada fulminadora.

-Vete a la...

-Déjanos reponer energías, pues -bufó Francisco cruzando los brazos por encima de su cara.

Manuel se rió, pero Miguel frunció el ceño, armándose un silencio momentáneo.

-Voy a matarlos.

Francisco se rió bajito, haciéndose el loco. Manuel se encogió de hombros para hacerlo rabiar al peruano.

-Micaela sugirió que te gustaría ser sometido -murmuró como si comentase el clima.

A Miguel casi se le cayó la cara.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? -chilló colérico, incorporándose de golpe y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas-. ¡Esa...!

Francisco se rió, pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras se acomodaba.

-Ya, ya, bien que lo disfrutaste...

Miguel rodó los ojos, sonrojándose de golpe.

-Par de imbéciles -farfulló antes de patearlo y reírse también-. Bueno, no importa, ya me encargaré de tener una larga charla con Javi y Francisca...


End file.
